Parallel Lines
by Melissa2
Summary: Harper and a young friend of Rev Bem learn an important lesson about life


Title: Parallel Lines  
Author: Melissa, aka ILH  
Series/Sequel: 1/3 or 4 (2 being Caught by Catastrophe)  
Censor: PG  
Content Warnings: Nothing really. It's pretty tame stuff.  
Central Characters: Harper, Beka, Rev  
Spoilers: Nothing major, tiny ones that you probably won't even notice  
Author's Note: This came from a few hours when I was really bored and wanted something to do. It's not wonderful or even good by any means. I would kinda compare this to an artist doodling little swirlies in the margin of a piece of paper.   
Disclaimer: Andromeda characters and the like belong to Tribune  
Claimer: Margaret and the like belongs to me (actually, you can use her if you feel the urge to, I don't really care)  
  
  
  
Margaret yawned and stretched as she sorted through her communiques from the night. One in particular piqued her curiousity and interest. It was from Rev Bem, the Wayist monk that she had met several years ago at a conference her father had attended. He had invited her to spend several days with him on the Andromeda Ascendant after realizing that the ship would be stopping at the planet she called home for some supplies in a few days.  
  
"Why not?" Margaret asked herself after she replied, accepting Rev's offer. "I miss him. He's the only Wayist other than my father that I've really come to enjoy the company of."  
  
She began to prepare several days of clothing and such for her trip. After she finished packing, she headed out to the marketplace to find a gift for Rev.  
  
*****  
  
"How long have you known her?" Dylan asked Rev from the lower portion of Command Deck.  
  
"Margaret's father and I have known each other since my days on Kingfisher learning the Way. I first met Margaret herself several years ago when she was thirteen," Rev replied.  
  
"Why are you inviting her here after all this time?" Beka asked.  
  
"She needed guidance then that her father could not give her. I did all I could to help her, but only time could, and will, tell if I really did help her."   
  
"She's not psycho or anything, is she?" Harper piped up from his engineering repairs.  
  
"No, just misguided with many of her own personal demons, even though her father tried to show her the Way. She will cause no one harm if she chooses to accept my invitation," Rev assured them.  
  
"Let's check the mail now!" Harper slid out from under the console and put the tool he had been using back into his toolbelt.  
  
They went through several messages that were purely junk mail before they came upon a message from Margaret.  
  
"Rev, it's wonderful to hear from you again after all this time. And, of course, I'd be honored to visit you on the Andromeda. It's been too long since we've been able to see each other," the voice only message said.  
  
"She doesn't sound like a psycho," Beka commented. "We'll be arriving at the planet in less than two hours."  
  
"I'm going to go down to Hydroponics and get her some flowers!" Trance said, happily exiting Command Deck.  
  
******  
  
Margaret was very nervous as the shuttle transport carried her up to Andromeda. Seeing Rev was one thing, but it had dawned on her that the other crew members might not be so accepting. She wasn't a Magog like Rev, but being human did have its disadvantages.   
  
She felt the shuttle lurch as it landed in the Hangar Deck. The doors swung open to reveal five people of various species. She smiled as she emerged with her suitcase. "Hi, I'm Margaret."  
  
"I'm Captain Dylan Hunt," a tall man with long dirty blond hair said.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you." She bowed her head as a sign of respect she had learned from her father.  
  
"I'm Beka Valentine," a tall, tough-looking blond woman said.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, also." She again smiled and bowed her head.  
  
"Hi! I'm Trance, and I picked these for you from Hydroponics!" A sparkly purple woman with a tail handed her a small basket of daisies.  
  
"They're really pretty." Margaret sniffed the flowers. "Thank you very much."  
  
"You're welcome. I love flowers, too," Trance said.  
  
"Rev!" Margaret exclaimed and gently hugged the Magog.   
  
"Margaret, it truly is a pleasure to see you again," Rev said.  
  
They bowed to each other before Margaret looked over to see the fifth person. He was short with wild spikey blond hair and blue eyes, clad in a bright shirt of Hawaiian design. He appeared to be in his early twenties.  
  
"Hi," she said more shyly than she had been talking before.  
  
"I'm Harper, super genius and engineer extrordinaire." He extended his hand to her.  
  
She took his hand in a lingering handshake, her heart beating more quickly and a strange tingling sensation creeping up her arm. She stared at her hand after he let go of it, as if she had just discovered its existance for the very first time. "It's an ummmm pleasure to meet you."  
  
"No, the pleasure is all mine, really. Now that we've gotten this over with, there's a slipstream drive with my name on it a couple of decks down that needs some major calibration."   
  
As he exited the Hangar Deck, her eyes were glued on him. The rest of the crew noticed and found it a little bit odd.  
  
"Do you know Harper from somewhere?" Beka asked.  
  
"No. No, I don't," Margaret replied, out of her dazed state but evidently uncomfortable.  
  
"Would you like a tour of Andromeda?" Dylan asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"I would be honored," she replied.  
  
*****  
  
Dylan had asked Beka to keep Margaret entertained while Rev was translating a message for him. Beka had agreed, taking Margaret to Mess Deck for a little snack, growing curious about what kind of help Rev had given Margaret. She decided not to directly ask, though.  
  
"So, do you have any questions?" Beka asked Margaret.  
  
"Actually I do. Harper...is he always like...well, that?"   
  
"Harper is...well, Harper. What can I say? He's been this way since I met him four years ago."  
  
"You've known each other for a long time."  
  
"Yeah. He's a little hard to tolerate sometimes, but he is a good engineer."  
  
"He's from Earth, isn't he?"   
  
"Yeah...how did you know?"  
  
"Rev talked about once in a communication with my father a little less than a year ago that he knew someone from Earth with a less than wonderful past."  
  
"I'm surprised you didn't ask about Trance."  
  
"I've never seen anyone quite like her before. But she does seem very nice."  
  
"She is. She spends her spare time in Hydroponics with her plants. She really loves those plants and has all of them named."  
  
"Wow..." Margaret was very quiet for several moments.  
  
"Hey, do you two lovely ladies mind if I join you?" Harper asked as he entered the room, getting some chips from the autochef to go with his Sparky.  
  
"Knock it off, Harper," Beka said.  
  
"Of course we don't mind." Margaret smiled and gestured at the seat beside her.  
  
Beka watched Margaret closely from across the table. "How are the calibrations coming along?"  
  
"Pretty good. I think I've got it at optimal efficiency, but we really won't know until we try to slipstream," Harper replied.  
  
"I've never been through slipstream before," Margaret said.  
  
"I've been piloting slipstream since I started walking," Beka said.  
  
"I have left my home on few occassions, actually. I've only been to two Wayist retreats and a conference with my father."  
  
Harper turned towards her. "You've gotta get out more. Try a vacation on Infinity. The surfing there is the best ever-"  
  
"She doesn't want to hear about surfing, Harper," Beka said, annoyed.  
  
"I don't mind," Margaret said.  
  
Harper gave Beka and 'I told you so' look and continued. "As I said, Infinity is the best place for surfing on this side of the galaxy. You've gotta try Chrystal Waters Beach. It's absolutely perfect."  
  
"Maybe I'll try surfing. I don't know much about it, though..." Margaret said.  
  
"Then, I'll take you down to my quarters and show you my board and how you do it!" Harper hopped up out of his chair, leaving the empty Sparky can there.  
  
"Do you mind, Beka?" Margaret asked.  
  
"Of course not. You two go ahead," Beka replied.  
  
"Thanks! I'll see you later!" Margaret was all smiles.  
  
After they had left, Beka grinned to herself. "She's got the biggest crush on him already."  
  
*****   
  
Harper was sprawled out on his bed, relaxed. Margaret had left fifteen minutes ago, because Rev had finished translating the message for Dylan and wanted to spend time with Margaret. He had a blast teaching her the basics of surfing, using his bed as a small wave. He was having trouble believing someone who was that much fun actually had a Wayist for a father. Actually, he only knew one Wayist and that was Rev. He wondered if the others were more laid back.  
  
"This is boring. I think I'll go down to Hydroponics and bug Trance," Harper said to himself.  
  
*****  
  
"Have you enjoyed yourself thus far, Margaret?" Rev asked as he and Margaret sat in his quarters on the floor on mats.  
  
"The crew has been very kind, and I have had a lot of fun," Margaret replied. "Thank you again for inviting me."  
  
"It was my pleasure. I have thought of you much since the last time I saw you. How is your father?"  
  
"He was fine the last time I saw him. He's at a large Wayist retreat right now and has been for a couple of weeks already. I'm not sure when he'll be home. Which reminds me, I have something in my guest quarters for you."  
  
"You did not have to bring me a gift."  
  
"I know, but I wanted to. I brought you a copy of my father's latest book and some new meditation mats." She smiled.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I know you want to ask about how I'm coping with what happened. But since I know you won't, I'll just tell you. Everything is just fine. I don't need what I wanted before...I don't even want it anymore to be honest."  
  
"Have you seen the light at last?"   
  
"In a matter of speaking, yes, I have." She smiled again, more broadly.  
  
"A replacement will not cure the underlying problem, Margaret. You know that better than anyone else."  
  
"This time it's different," she argued. "Really, it is."  
  
"I am truly surprised you had the strength to leave the planet at all...unless that replacement is not on the planet. You know that I-"  
  
She hugged Rev and shook her head. "I know, but you don't have to worry. Trust me. It really is different this time."  
  
*****  
  
The next morning, Margaret and Beka were walking through the corridor together, chatting about nothing in particular. The conversation had nearly stopped.  
  
Beka's eyes twinkled before she asked, "What makes you like him so much?"  
  
"Rev and my father have been close for-" Margaret started.  
  
"No, you know who I'm talking about. Harper."  
  
"What do you mean?" Margaret asked, obviously trying to avoid the question.  
  
"It's written all over your face every time you're around him. I know you could care less about new engineering toys and surfing if it were anyone else talking about them."  
  
"I don't know to be honest." She smiled. "You know, there's just something about him that I can't put my finger on."  
  
"I think you look cute together. Have you told him?"  
  
"Tell him? He wouldn't ever be interested in a girl like me..."  
  
"You've gotta trust me on one thing--Harper's desperate. He's been trying to get a girlfriend since he's met me."  
  
"So you think he might actually like me?"  
  
"He would if he knew that you liked him," Beka assured her.  
  
"Are you sure that I should tell him about it?" Margaret didn't seem very convinced.  
  
"You look cute together. I think you should definitely tell him." Beka smiled.  
  
"As in telling him right now, the day after I met him?"  
  
"He's hit on women the second after he's met them."  
  
"Would you come with me...I'm a little nervous," Margaret admitted.  
  
"I'll wait outside his quarters, and then you can tell me all about it."  
  
Margaret nodded, and Beka led her to Harper's quarters and rang the door chime.  
  
"Come on in!" Harper's voice said.  
  
Beka pushed Margaret through the door, which soon closed behind her.   
  
"I love playing cupid," Beka said to herself with a smile.  
  
*****  
  
Harper had been getting dressed and was just pulling on his shirt as Margaret came stumbling into the room. "Hey, what's up?"  
  
Margaret blushed. "I just wanted to see you, that's all."  
  
"Well, I'm right here, 100% somewhat handsome freakin' genius." He offered her a grin and patted on a spot on his bed. "Have a seat. I'll be done getting ready in a minute."  
  
She nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed, nervously fidgeting.  
  
Harper watched her with fascination, wondering what could have her so worked up. "I'm assuming you didn't come here to look at schematics or talk about surfing," he said, breaking the silence.  
  
"You're right. I didn't..." She took a deep breath.  
  
He sat down on the bed beside her. "Tell me whatever it is. Do you not like my hair gel?" he kidded.  
  
She laughed. "No, it's just that...ever since I met you yesterday..."  
  
"You think I'm your long lost brother from the Than homeworld?"  
  
She laughed even harder than before. "No, of course not. I think I really...well, like you."  
  
He grinned. "And I like you, too. Anyone that can bed surf is definitely on my like list."  
  
"No, I mean I really like you like you..."  
  
His eyes widened, and he gulped. "Well, that's not what I expected..."  
  
She started to stand, but he grabbed her arm. "I think we could be friends...but I just don't feel any of that heart pounding vavoom with you. You know what I mean?"  
  
"Yeah," she replied, trying not to choke on her words. "I've gotta go now."  
  
She jumped up and ran out of his quarters, not looking back.  
  
******  
  
Beka watched Margaret emerge, tears in her eyes. "Oh crap," Beka muttered.  
  
"You said he'd say that he liked me, too..." Margaret said, sniffling.  
  
"I'm assuming things didn't go as planned...."  
  
"No, they didn't. I don't make his heart pound or anything else...he doesn't want me! I think he hates me."  
  
"I'll go in and talk to him, okay?" Beka asked.  
  
She stared at the floor. "Okay."  
  
Beka entered Harper's quarters to find him sitting on his bed, staring out into space.  
  
"I hope you're happy with what you've done. And don't think I don't know what this is about, Seamus," she said.  
  
"Enlighten me. What are you talking about?" He looked up at her.  
  
"Tell me why you don't want her."  
  
"She doesn't do it for me, y'know? I just don't fall head over heels for some girls."  
  
"Don't pretend you don't know what this is actually about." She glared at him.  
  
He sighed, annoyed. "Why don't you just tell me, Rebecca?"  
  
"Let's take Deidre and Elsbett. What's different about them? They-"  
  
"They aren't Margaret, okay!" Harper jumped up off of his bed. "Now, I'd appreciate it if I could have some privacy."  
  
Beka stalked out of Harper's quarters. "He's going to pay for this."  
  
*****  
  
Margaret was surprised when Beka came angrily out of Harper's quarters and grabbed her arm.   
  
"We're going to my quarters now," Beka said as she practically dragged Margaret.  
  
"I thought your quarters were that way," Margaret said, looking behind her.  
  
"We need to make a quick stop at Hydroponics and Engineering first."   
  
Margaret quietly wondered what had happened and what was going to happen. Beka seemed to have some sort of plan.  
  
"You wait here," Beka commanded as she entered Hydroponics.  
  
Margaret complied, standing still by the door. Her mind drifted to Rev and his warnings from the night before. 'He's probably right,' she realized. 'He was before...'  
  
Trance followed Beka out of Hydroponics. "Hi Margaret." Shs smiled.  
  
"Hi," Margaret said softly.  
  
"Now, we can go to my quarters," Beka said.  
  
"I thought we were stopping in Engineering, too..." Margaret said.  
  
"We've had a change of plans."  
  
Beka led the other two women to her quarters to find Rommie's avatar waiting for them.  
  
"I haven't told you the emergency that has caused me to call you both here," Beka said to Trance and Rommie.  
  
"What is it?" Trance asked.  
  
"It is Harper. He needs to learn a lesson. Wouldn't you just love to get revenge on him for leaving Engineering and everywhere he goes so messy, Rommie? And you know what actually happened to Walter, Trance? Harper killed it, exploded it into tiny pieces," Beka said.  
  
"He killed Walter?" Trance asked. "You didn't give him to the Perseid ambassador as a gift to help Commonwealth relations?"  
  
"Nope. I was there when he did it." Beka glanced at Rommie and Trance. "Are you in?"  
  
"I am," Rommie said.  
  
Trance nodded, still obviously upset about Walter.  
  
"Harper has topped off all of it today. Margaret, go stand by Rommie," Beka said.  
  
Margaret did so, wondering what Beka was up to.  
  
"You're of about the same height and build. But there is one major difference. Margaret, you wear loose unisex burgandy Wayist clothing. Your hair is up in a professional bun, and you're wearing no make-up or jewelry," Beka observed. "Now, look at Rommie. She's wearing clothes that accent her figure. Her hair is down. She looks like a walking heart attack."  
  
"We're going to give Margaret a make-over?" Trance asked, looking slightly cheered up.  
  
"Yes, that's exactly what we're going to do. We're going to make Harper beg at her feet, come up with every excuse in the book to why he changed his mind except the real reason."  
  
*****  
  
An hour and a half later, Beka stepped back and admired their work. Margaret really looked like a new person. Her chestnut hair hung around her shoulders in wavy locks. She looked much more feminine in Beka's sleeveless blue shirt and a pair of Trance's hot pants. Her make-up accented her blue eyes and full lips. To top it all off, they had sprayed her with Harper's favorite perfume, just enough to drive him crazy.   
  
"Now, it's time for the test," Beka said, with a grin. "Harper should be eating his late lunch pretty soon. Let's go wait for him in Mess Deck."  
  
They headed down to Mess Deck to find Harper already eating. He barely looked up at them from his food.  
  
"My slipstream drive is functioning at optimal efficiency, Harper," Rommie said, making him look up.  
  
He dropped his fork and swallowed, his eyes widening. "Whoa."  
  
"Do you mind if we sit down and eat with you, Harper?" Margaret asked.  
  
"Ummmmm, well, actually I was just finishing up. I've got some stuff to do." Harper tossed his barely touched plate into the waste receptical and hurried off.  
  
"He still hates me," Margaret said softly.  
  
"No, I think you've got his attention now," Beka said.  
  
*****  
  
Harper was mumbling several of Rev's usual prayers to the Divine, altered to fit his situation. He didn't even hear the door to his quarters open.  
  
"Have you kept your promise, Master Harper?" Rev asked.  
  
"It was easier before like ten minutes ago. I mean I thought Rommie was hot, but..."  
  
"Remember what I have told you. Only a few more days remain."  
  
"It's okay, Rev. I'll be fine." Harper wasn't certain of that, though.  
  
"I apologize sincerely. I should have expected this."  
  
"It's not like you have any control over it. But would you mind having her spend time with Trance or Beka or you or someone else?"  
  
"Of course not. I shall do my best to keep her occupied."  
  
"And Rev?" Harper asked as the Magog had started to exit his quarters.  
  
"Yes?" Rev turned around.  
  
"Are you sure that what you said to me is true and that it hasn't changed?"  
  
*****  
  
Margaret had been curled up in the bed in her guest quarters for hours. "He really does hate me....maybe Rev was right, maybe things haven't changed...but I really thought they had."  
  
She wanted to know with complete certainty more than anything. "Andromeda, where is Rev?"  
  
"He is meditating in his quarters. Would you like me to tell him you're coming?" Andromeda's voice replied.  
  
"No, don't interrupt him. Where's Harper?"  
  
"He is sleeping in his quarters."  
  
Margaret nodded. She sat up in the bed, curling her legs under her and closing her eyes. "My pain belongs to the Divine. It is like air. It is like water. My pain belongs to the Divine. It is like air. It is like water," she repeated over and over again. "Please show me my chosen path..."  
  
Rev entered her quarters, noticing her turning to the Divine. He smiled inwardly and stood before her. "Your path will be shown in due time, my child," he said softly to himself.  
  
*****  
  
"I know this sounds insane, but I think I might...that is it's so different. It's not like before, Rev. Really, it isn't!" Margaret found herself at a lack of words for an explanation.  
  
"You are only nineteen years old and have much to learn. What you seek is not what Harper seeks," Rev tried to explain.  
  
"What do you mean? I'm not really seeking anything right now."   
  
"You want something that will last. But Harper-"   
  
"I'm more of a one night stand type of a guy," Harper said standing in the doorway. "Can I have a few minutes alone with her, Rev?"  
  
"As you wish, Master Harper." Rev bowed his head to Harper as he exited Margaret's guest quarters.  
  
"Okay, here's the deal. Me, I'm not your type. I mean look at you. You're Wayism. I'm worshipping the gods of surfing and nanowelders. And Rev told me you've had some problems in the past."  
  
"He told you," Margaret said, her jaw trembling.  
  
"Yeah. And he's right. You really need one of those sensitive caring guys that are always there. That's not me by a long shot." He paced across the floor as he talked. "And I don't hate you. I've got no clue where you got that idea."  
  
"You don't?" She looked at him nervously.  
  
"Nope. All in all, you're cool, especially for a Wayist. But you don't send me going for a loop, head over heels in love."   
  
"So it's kinda like the way I feel about Rev?" It was evident she was upset.  
  
"Yeah, kinda. Hey, don't cry. You should be praising the Divine that I'm not in love with you. I mean, you'd be getting a nice overall package, but I'd drive any Wayist insane. Ask Rev."  
  
"I could give up the Way. It's more my father than me that's into Wayism," she offered.  
  
"If I did suddenly change my mind and decide that I wanted you, it wouldn't work. It would be like trying to fit a size two screw in a size one socket. There's no compatibility."  
  
"Please-"  
  
"Okay. Since this whole nice thing doesn't seem to be working, I'll be blunt with you." He held his hands far apart. "Here's you, Margaret." He moved one hand. "Here's me." He moved the other. "And they're not moving any closer. They just stay there. Like parallel lines. This line has absolutely no desire whatsoever to ever intersect with this one. Even if this one begs and pleads day in and day out."  
  
"I'm sorry." She buried her face in her pillow.  
  
"Goodbye Margaret," he said softly as he exited her quarters.  
  
*****  
  
"I would not trust her by herself at this point," Rev said. "We will be close to the planet on which her father is on his retreat. I recommend we take her there."  
  
"I don't want her causing any harm to herself. Let's take her to the retreat," Dylan said.  
  
"Altering course," Beka said from the piloting chair.  
  
"I apologize for the inconveniences Margaret has caused," Rev began.  
  
"You couldn't have known. It isn't your fault, Rev," Dylan insisted.  
  
"We'll be arriving at the planet in twenty minutes," Beka said.  
  
"I will go tell Margaret," Rev said, exiting Command Deck.  
  
*****  
  
Margaret has sat on the bed, simply drawing parallel lines on paper. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't make them touch if she continued their path.  
  
"Lines," Rev observed as he walked up beside her.  
  
"They're all parallel and won't touch. I've tried to make them, but they won't," she said.  
  
"There has been a change of plans, Margaret," Rev began.  
  
"And you're taking me to the retreat my father is at?" she guessed.  
  
"Yes, we are. I believe it is best you have the company of another to help you cope."  
  
"I know I couldn't be trusted before, but," she began.  
  
"Things are different this time," Rev finished with her. "I know, my child."  
  
"My father won't be pleased to discover I've left the planet without his permission." She sighed. "But he will be more understanding when I tell him I was with you. He misses you."  
  
"I will try to visit you both on my next shore leave," Rev promised.  
  
"He'll be very happy to know that." She stood and started packing her things. She pulled a locket out of her suitcase and admired it for a moment. "Would you please give this to Harper after I've left?"  
  
"Of course," Rev said, taking the locket in his claws.   
  
"Make sure to mention parallel lines." She smiled, but it was a sad smile.  
  
"I will leave you to finish gathering your things." Rev bowed his head to her before exiting her quarters.  
  
*****  
  
The transport shuttle from the Wayist retreat docked in the Hangar Deck, awaiting Margaret. Beka, Trance, Rommie, Rev and Dylan had come to wish her a fond farewell.  
  
"There's something from each of us. But don't open it until you land, okay?" Trance said, handing Margaret a large bag.  
  
"Thank you!" Margaret said with a smile. She hugged each of the crew members before her.  
  
"Good luck with everything," Beka said quietly as Margaret hugged her.  
  
"May the Divine bless you with the answers you seek, Margaret," Rev said as she boarded the shuttle.  
  
"Goodbye everyone! I hope to see all of you again someday." She waved as the shuttle doors closed in front of her.  
  
*****  
  
Harper was fiddling with one of his newer toys. He had just finished building it from schematics he found in storage from Andromeda's previous engineering staff. His mind was elsewhere, though.   
  
"Master Harper?" Rev's voice asked from behind him.  
  
"Yeah?" Harper turned around.  
  
"I was asked by Margaret to give you this after her departure." Rev handed him a locket. "She also told me to mention parallel lines."  
  
"Thanks, Rev." Harper watched as the Magog exited Engineering.  
  
He waited until he was alone again to look at the locket. It was alternating between gold and silver links on the chain, and its charm was a golden heart a little over an inch tall and wide. He read the inscription on the heart aloud, "Anything is possible." Within the locket was a small folded piece of paper. He carefully unfolded it. "Even making parallel lines touch. Love, Margaret." Harper smiled as he replaced the piece of paper and clutched the locket in his hand.  
  
*****  
  
Margaret sat on the perfect white sand of the beach under a large tropical tree. It was a few miles from the retreat, but well worth the walk. She had carried the bag of gifts with her, which she hadn't opened yet.  
  
The first gift she pulled from the bag was a purple bracelet and some flower seeds from Trance. She smiled, putting the bracelet on her wrist, and decided to plant the flower seeds in a window box when she went home.   
  
The second gift she pulled from the bag was from Beka. It was a picture of Harper and a short note saying that he'd probably change his mind one of these days. She smiled staring at the picture for a moment.  
  
The third gift was from Dylan and Rommie, an invitation to stay on Andromeda again whenever they were in the neighborhood. She knew it would be a while before she would be able to take them up on their offer.  
  
The last gift in the bag was from Rev. It was a beautiful Wayist medallion, much like his and a long note folded in half. She placed the medallion around her neck. As she unfolded the note, she noticed that there were two parallel lines on the top and bottom of the note. She folded it back up and realized the lines touched when the note was folded.  
  
"Parallel lines can touch," she said, running a finger over the picture. "There is hope after all, Harper. Wherever you are..."  
  
THE END 


End file.
